Cresendo
by Kratos the Divine
Summary: The music was all that mattered. That was... until that night in the alley. What will poor Gaara-san do when confronted by a raging storm? NaruXGaaraXNaru
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters belonging thereunto.

*********************************************************

The lights. The crowed and applause. The cheers and adoration of thousands of fans. None of that mattered. Only the music mattered. Only the music. The thrill and pleasure of the rapidly rising and falling strains. The beauteous sharps and mellowing flats, the enthralling dynamics, the near impossible to describe melodies; theses were all that mattered. And then… when the final note was struck, while the hallowed tone echoed throughout the hall… that was it. That was the entire purpose of the performances. The silence that followed that melodious note, in which the entirety of the piece was conveyed… that was all that mattered.

Gaara Sabaku stood from the piano bench and bowed to the crowd. The turbulent applause thundered throughout the auditorium, shredding the beauty and wonder of that singular moment. Just as suddenly as the euphoria of playing began, it died. The red-haired male silently mourned its passing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending this evening's concert. We at the Suna Classical Enlightenment Society hope you enjoyed this stunning performance by the world famous pianist Gaara Sabaku as much as we did. Please feel free to stop by the visitor's desk for a complimentary schedule of activities the SCES will be hosting." a voice boomed over the loud speaker, "Let's hear it one more time for Mr. Sabaku!" said the disgustingly happy voice. An attractive lady walked out on stage as Gaara bowed once again to the audience. She smiled and handed him a bouquet of flowers. He smiled politely and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Sayu," he said.

"Your very welcome, Mr. Sabaku. Your performance was exquisite, as always. I hope to see you perform again sometime," she said. Gaara smiled and left the stage, heading to the changing rooms. Once the door closed, he ripped off his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt.

"Ignorant morons. They clap because they want to look cultured," he ranted as he changed into his less-oppressive clothes: a simple – albeit tight – white t-shirt, black jeans with several chains and a few tears, and a leather jacket that screamed bondage. Taking a wet rag, he wiped his face, removing all of the make-up. Sighing, he re-applied the eye-liner. He took a second to smirk at the bold crimson kanji tattoo on his forehead. Those "cultured" snobs would shit themselves ten ways to Sunday if they saw that. Grabbing his back-pack and guitar case, he quietly snuck out of the stage area and into the back alleyway of the theater. He trusted that his sister would take care of his other things. Humming quietly, he pulled out a pack of slightly crumpled clove flavored cigarettes. With a backpack over one shoulder and a guitar over the other, a lighter in one hand and a cigarette held up to his thin lips with the other, he looked like classic vision of a punk rocker.

He began to hum to himself softly as he tried to get his lighter to light. "Damn it. Well, guess I'll have to find another lighter," he said as he pocketed the lighter and replaced the cigarette and pack. He sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of pounding feet and harsh breathing reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see a strange guy running right for him. He wore an orange muscle shirt and black gym-shorts with a long white strip running down each leg. A red cap turned to the right almost completely covered a mop of shockingly blonde hair. Strange whisker-like marks adorned his cheeks, and accented his shockingly blue eyes. Suddenly, the strange guy was there, right in front of him.

"Aeh! Ull oo," he said. Gaara tilted his head slightly in shock of the… strange noises the boy made. Suddenly, the boy pressed his lips against the stunned red-head's. Gaara's lips were skillfully parted by a probing tongue. Gaara's gasped into the blonde's mouth. Suddenly, he felt something enter his mouth that seemed oddly… sharp. The blonde pulled back.

"Thanks, man, you saved me. Look, meet me at this address in an hour…" the blonde seemed like he was going to say more, but suddenly, a voice shouted "I think he went this way."

The blonde blinked, "Uh… gotta go. Be sure to bring that with you. Here." The blond tucked a card into his jacket's front pocket and ran off. Gaara blinked before moving his hand to his lips. First, he touched them, dazed and shocked that some random GUY gave him his first kiss. Then, he carefully spit out the strange object the blonde forced into his mouth.

"What the hell is this?" he asked himself. It was a small, black square disk. It was about a centimeter thick and had slightly raised edges. A strange pattern was engraved on it, like a "V" intersecting another "V". He placed it into the same pocket the card was in, and then took the card out and read it.

_The Burning Demon_

_413 DMC Ave, _

_Konoha, HI_

_Who says Hot as Hell is a bad thing?_

What… no, never mind. It was obviously a night club or something like that. For a moment, he thought about tossing the strange object and forgetting the entire ordeal, but then… it was just too intriguing to pass up. Life had been getting rather boring the past few months.

He began to hum again as he walked out of the alley and onto the main street. 'Oh I'm a gummy bear… yes I'm a gummy bear…' Man, he loved that song.

************************************************

A/N: Okay, so this is my first story in a while… cough…. ever…. cough….but, let me know if you think I should continue it or scrap it. Thank you very much.


	2. Discoveries and a New Pet

A/N: First of all, I would like to give an enormous thank you to my very first reviewer(s), Kitsune-chan and Berry-chan, aka, the Devastating Sisters! I realized as soon as I published it, that the ending of the first chapter seemed rushed… but that was more like a prologue anyway. BTW, it's impossible to find your reviews on the author section. I had to search my story and click the review link there to find it… could someone please explain if there is a link in the author panel?

Alright, now that I've had my fun, I'd like to introduce my muse, Hannibal Lecter!

-cricket chirps- Ah ha… ha… he… ah, just kidding. I'd have to be crazy to hear his voice every night telling me what to do… ahem… seriously, put your hands together for my muses, the Romani brothers. From the frozen wastes of the Russian frontier, please welcome Nicholae, Alexei, and Mikhael Romanov!!!

Nicholae: I'm the down to earth, friendly one.

Alexei: I'm the cheery, happy one! And I'm only eight!

Mikhael: I'm… not doing this.

Nicholae & Alexei: Aw… c'mon big brother!

Mikhael: I didn't approve of this to begin with. Besides, Alexei is too young to read stuff like this.

Alexei: Um… I help write it big brother…

Mikhael: And that's why I disapprove. You're eight. You still call your penis a "fire-hose" or "weenie".

Nicholae: Yeah, and a wee-wee!

Alexei: -sniffle- You're both horrible people!!!!!! – runs and cries in closet –

Kratos: Alright… well, while I try to patch things up with my muses… and try to keep Alexei from blowing his nose on my coat… You can enjoy the fruits of their (but really my) labor!

Mikhael: Your labor?

Kratos: uh… did I say my labor? I meant…

DISCLAIMER: The author of this story does not own the characters found herein, unless otherwise noted.

Mikhael: That's what I thought you said.

Kratos: Normally, the voices in my head tell me to hurt people… you're the only one that threatens to hurt me… Oh, side note to the disclaimer, Peter, Zel, Rider, Gin, and Alex are my own characters! Yay!

___________________________________________________

Warnings: Lemon later in the chapter involving

Bondage

Non-consensual sex

Rimming

__________________________________________________

The stench of over a hundred sweaty bodies permeated the air. Music, it the most primal sense of the word, filled the dimly lit room. Billions of colors appeared and vanished, never to be seen again, from the strobe lights and mirrored panels placed all over the dance club. A bar to the right housed an impressive amount of alcohols and liquors. The powerful bass beat rumbled and shook the floor. A heavy techno piece seemed to be playing, but it was almost indiscernible from the tumultuous clamor of glasses, trays, bottles, voices, groans, pants, and plethora of noises seldom heard beyond the portals of the bedroom.

Gaara winced. This place really was like hell. The noises and sights alone made him want to gouge out his eyes and ears, in that order. He was getting a headache just from standing in the threshold of the club. The bouncer had let him in without a moment's hesitation, almost as if he was expected. He pondered this as he carefully and skillfully wove his way through the crowd and to the bar.

A young red haired male stood behind the bar. Gaara was surprised. He'd been in Konoha for about a month now, and this was the first red-head besides himself he'd seen. Surprisingly, he had an almost similar shade; it was only a few shades darker than his own. He took a seat at the bar. The male glanced at him over his shoulder.

"I'yll be with yea in a secun, mate!" he said in a thick Irish accent. Gaara sighed softly. It figured. Only other red head for miles, and he was Irish. Not that he had a problem with the Irish. It was just, sometimes, it was impossible to understand them.

"Ut'll it be, mate?" asked the barkeep.

Gaara vaguely thought that his upper lip area seemed to protrude slightly. Suddenly, he realized just how attractive this guy was. His hair fell about his head in downy-looking locks. His complexion, just a few shades darker than cream, seemed to glow. He had high cheek-bones, crowned with two stunning sky-blue eyes. His head came to a soft point at a slightly curved chin. A silver earring dangled from his right ear, with what seemed to be a chess charm attached to it. A simple blue velvet vest was all that covered his lean, slightly muscled chest and stomach area. Sleek black pants graced his firm, well-fitted legs. Besides the lip, this male was a stunning example of the prime human physique.

"Yea noo, I'll not be uff… une sec…" the red-head stopped. He bent down and spit into a trash can. "Ah, that's better. Love the bubble chew, but it really messes with me accent. Like I was sayin', I'll not be off fer anu haur, and I'm not on the menu. But…" he casually eyed Gaara's appearances, "I could make an exception for a cutie like ya'self."

Gaara blinked, and for the first time in years, blushed. Without the gum stuffed in his mouth, his accent had improved, and there was absolutely nothing negative about his physical appearance. He was… hot.

"The names Gin, like the liquor. Speakin' o' which, what canna get ya, hm? Ya seem like ya dun't drink much, do ya? I got just the thing for ya."

Gin strode away, leaving Gaara there confused and slightly nervous. As he watched the other red head leave, he noticed two things. First, his name… Gin, was embroidered with silver threads across the back of the vest. Second… the number one thing going through his mind was the old adage "hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go." He shook his head, trying to clear the gutter thoughts. Where the hell was that blond kid at?

Suddenly, a large black cup slid in front of him. He blinked. Gin came back.

"Try it. I guarantee you'll like it."

Gaara took the cup in hand. It was warm, but not hot. That was odd. Most places served chilled alcohol. He took a sip… 'Holy hell!' he thought.

"It's me own recipe. It's got about half a cup of the drink, an' a drop o' two o' coffee. Wee bit too much liquor to be an Irish coffee. It's more like… a Coffee Irish. Enjoy… but, um… don't drink it too fast and… ye might be wantin' to get a cab." Gin walked away again, leaving Gaara to try and choke down the thick, burning alcoholic drink.

After a few minutes, Gin came back. "What the… you actually finished that? Cor, even I canna take tha much o' the drink wit'out a break…" he said.

Gaara coughed. "It was a little strong."

Gin laughed. "Aye, that it was. Well, I suppose ye'r here to see Blondie, rioght?"

Gaara thought about it. The kid that had slipped the thing to him was a blond… "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Oi! Alex, ge' ye'r ass o're here!" called out Gin. Gaara blinked. That… didn't seem like the blond kid's name. He couldn't remember, but Alex really didn't fit that blond he saw.

A young blond male strode up to Gin. Brilliant green eyes glared at the Irishman. The blond, Alex, crossed his arms over his bare chest. He, too, was wearing sleek black pants. However, he lacked a vest, leaving the entire expanse of his upper body exposed. His chest was well muscled and slightly narrower than Gin's. His abs were truly washboard style. His stance caused his right hip to jut out slightly; the pose accented the delicious 'v' shape pointing down to his just barely covered… bits. His pants, unlike Gin's pants, seemed to be tighter than necessary. However, from the blonde's demeanor, they weren't overly tight. He was completely smooth; there wasn't even a blond happy trail… his right nipple was pierced with a silver ring that bore a chess charm slightly different from Gin's. Alex was… drop dead sexy. Gaara blinked slowly a few times, trying to stop his vision from blurring. Gin and Alex next to each other… such a sight would greatly increase the amount of gay males in the community…

"'ello? Are ye in there?" Gin said. Gaara shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gaara asked. Gin laughed.

"Ah, see there, Alex, I told ye ye need to wear yer vest. Yer distracting ur customers. Besoides, I don't like people looking at me bitch like those pervs are."

Alex laughed softly. It was the most heavenly thing Gaara ever heard. Then he spoke… and Gaara almost fainted. A soft, British school-boy tone broke through his musing. "Gin, shut the 'ell up. I'm telling you, this quadruples me tips. If you would take your damn vest off… well… never mind. I don't think the bouncers could control the crowed with both of us bared. Anyway… cor! That's… that's…. that's Gaara Sabaku, you dolt!"

Gin leaned forward and stared Gaara in the eye. "Are ye shur? 'e don't look like a world renowned musician to me…"

Alex swiftly grabbed Gin around the chest, slipping his arms under Gin's, and pulled him back. "Mr. Sabaku, I'm sorry if Gin caused you any – uf – problems. I'm such a huge fan! I have all of your cds." Gin started to struggle against Alex's grip. "I –ah – love your rendition of Schubert's Ave Maria on the piano. It's the best I've – ugh – ever heard. Gin, stop struggling."

Gin panted and gasped out, "Ye… don't have ta be so rough. I was only try'n to look at 'im."

"I'm going to let you go now, okay? Be nice to Mr. Sabaku. Don't be rude, okay? Behave and… " he whispered softly into Gin's ear. Gin began to nodded softly, but suddenly perked up and nodded his head furiously.

"Good," said Alex. He released Gin. Gin stood quietly next to him, smiling softly.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm your biggest fan. I even have your vocal and guitar demos! If ya don't mind me askin… why did ya stop singing? You have the voice of an angel," Axel said.

Gaara thought for a moment. "Well… I… lost my lyrical muse. That's the only way I can put it."

Alex nodded softly, "I can understand. I've had rough patches in my works, but… hm… well… I met Gin and then… I haven't had a block in a long time."

Gaara nodded sagely. He often thought that his lost muse would resume its place in the form of a lifetime mate, but… at the same time, he highly doubted that he would ever meet that person.

"Anyway… you need ta see the boss, right? C'mon, I'll take ya to him," Alex said. He came around the bar and motioned for Gaara to follow him.

Gaara thought for a second. Why did he need to see the blond kid… and was it really important enough to leave the presence of these sex gods?

"So, Mr. Sabaku, when's your next concert. I hate I missed tonight's, but the club's a bit understaffed right now, so… I needed to help out Gin and the boss," began Alex as he led Gaara down a hallway that was much quieter than the club.

"Oh, uh… I think I have another piano concert on Friday. Oh, and you can call me Gaara," replied Gaara. They stopped outside of a redwood door. Gaara noticed that the walls were padded with thick red cushion-like fabric.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Okay, now… give me a minute to make sure the boss is… ah… give me a minute, okay?" Alex asked.

Gaara nodded. Alex slipped into the room behind the door, being careful to keep Gaara from gleaning insight as to the interior of the room. Gaara stood outside for a few minutes.

Suddenly, a strange black-haired male strode up next to him. "Hey cutie, whachaya doing back here? Only the… special patrons are allowed back here," he said.

Because of the low lighting in the hall, Gaara could only make out a few of the other male's features. He was tall; about a half foot taller than Gaara. He had black, almost blue, hair that stood up in a form that vaguely reminded him of a duck. His skin was pale, and contrasted greatly to the male's hair. He wore all black clothing that concealed his body. His eyes appeared to be solid black, with no distinction between the pupil and iris. However, it was dark, so they could just be dark brown.

"Of course… if you're really interested in what's in these rooms, I could show you," said the strange male. Suddenly, Gaara had a strange urge to go with him. He looked back into the males eyes, and was startled to find that instead of black, they were a deep, rusty red. That was odd… he could have sworn they were black…

"C'mon cutie. I'll show you a great time. I'll rock your world," goaded the strange male. Gaara couldn't help but to want to go with him. He couldn't seem to control his body as he started to push off of the wall. The dark haired male led him a short way down the hall. He opened a door similar to the one Gaara was waiting outside of and motioned for him to enter. Gaara entered.

"Sasuke Uchiha, stop right there!" shouted a far away, yet seemingly familiar voice. Albert? Alen? Alet? Al-al… ALEX!

Gaara shook his head and rushed out of the door. "Great, you're okay!" gasped Alex. The black hair male was glaring at him.

"Look, Alex, if you wanted him, you shouldn't have left him alone. He's mine now," said the black haired male.

"Sasuke, you can't have him. First of all, he's not mine, he's Naruto's. Secondly, people would notice him missing. So, you can't have him. Gaara, come with me."

Gaara quietly followed Alex. What the hell was wrong with him? That was freaky. He… couldn't control himself. And what did Alex mean by missing?

"Okay, the boss is clear, so… go on in," said Alex as he stopped outside of the door.

Gaara nodded and pushed the door open. What awaited him inside was a shock to all of his senses.

*************************************

Naruto sipped happily on his drink. Gin truly was a genius… he should give him a raise… wait… what was Kiba saying?

"… dude?"

Naruto blinked and sat his drink down. "Uh… sorry, Kiba, what?"

The brown haired male groaned and slapped his face. "Dude, are you SURE he's coming? I mean, what makes you think he'd come just because you asked him?"

Naruto chuckled, "Because, how could he resist coming to see me? I mean, look at this fine slab of man-meat! C'mon, who could resist this?"

As he said that, Naruto threw flexed his nude form, displaying an impressive, yet well proportioned amount of muscle. The pale yellow glow from the hanging lamps illuminated the curves, tucks, and folds of his lean muscles. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Naru, knock it off. I mean, first the Deliria, then this… You know I'm in heat, right?. Anyway, what makes you think he's even like that, hm? I mean, even if you are a stud, which I'm not saying you are, what makes you so sure he's interested?" asked Kiba, rushing the part about Naruto's studhood.

Naruto smirked and plopped down on one of the piles cushions that served as seats/beds for the room. "Cause he kissed back."

A soft cough disturbed the flow of conversation between the two friends. Both turned to look at the intruder. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, cutie! It's about time you showed up. Did you bring it?" he asked.

Gaara stared curiously at the sight before him. He noticed three things right off the bat. First, the blonde - Naruto? – was naked. Completely… totally… gloriously… naked. And it was beautiful. That was all that could be said about the sight of the blond. Not hot… no, hot was much less accurate. It was beauty. Like… Mozart's requiems and Michelangelo's paintings made sweet love on a bed of exotic roses and Greek vases. Absolutely beautiful. The blonde was laying on his stomach, so the most… male part of his anatomy was covered. His back was to Gaara, so Gaara got an eyeful of the most glorious ass he had even seen. The blond was looking at him over his shoulders, revealing a pair of smoldering sapphire eyes and adorable whisker marks. Beautiful. Gaara offhandly thought about a U.S. history lesson he studied recently, and how adequately it described his… situation. The South will rise again…

The second thing was a strange bottle that sat on the table between the piles of cushions. It was shaped like a traditional round-bottomed flask, but it had two extra spouts sticking out of the sides. A strange red dust rested at the bottom of what looked to be baby oil. Every now and then, a ring of smoke suddenly rose from the top spout, even though there was neither fire nor smoke inside the bottle. Very suspicious…

Finally, Gaara noticed the other guy in the room. Brown shaggy hair covered a large amount of his head. Bangs fell over his eyes, but it was clear he was watching Gaara. Unlike his blond companion, he was nude only from the waist up. What looked to be a brown… man skirt? Kilt? Whatever… covered his nether regions. Gaara gave a passing thought to his attractiveness, noting that the brunette was hot, but not his type.

Suddenly, Gaara was face to face with the object that had so enthralled his thoughts for the past few hours. Shining blue eyes stared deeply into his. Naruto's face was only about two inches away from his. The blonde's soft, peppermint scented breath ghosted across his face. Gaara swallowed roughly.

"You okay, cutie? Maybe you should sit down," said the blond. He grabbed Gaara's hand and led him to the pile of cushions he only recently vacated. Naruto sat down, and then pulled Gaara into his lap. A wild blush spread across his face. He was sitting in a blond sex god's lap. A NAKED blond sex god.

"Ah… ahem… I…uh…" Gaara's ability to speak faltered. He heard a snort from the other side of the table.

"C'mon Naru, he can't even think straight – and I mean that in every sense of the word. Why don't you at least cover up before you pull him into your lap?" the brunette asked. Naruto gasped.

"Oh… gosh… uh, sorry 'bout that. I'll be right back," he said as he gently pushed Gaara off of his lap and onto the cushions. He slipped through a door Gaara hadn't noticed. The brunette chuckled.

"Sorry about that, dude. Naru can be… inconsiderate sometimes. My name's Kiba, by the way. What's yours? I'd hate to have to call you cutie all the time," said Kiba. Gaara shook his head and sighed.

"Oh, uh… my name's Gaara. Gaara Sabaku," he said. Suddenly, without the blonde's presence, he could think clearly. After all, being in a nude blonde sex god's lap in the most awkward moment of one's life could distraught one's thinking.

"Nice to meet you Gaara. So… did he bite? I mean, when he kissed you, did he bite?" asked Kiba. Scratch that. This was pretty awkward.

Gaara blushed. "Uh… no."

Naruto reentered the room at that time, "Of course I didn't. I don't bite… unless you want me to…" he hinted to Gaara. "So, did you bring it? Please tell me you brought it!"

Gaara reached into his front coat pocket and removed the strange black thing. Naruto clapped his hands in glee.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto pounced on Gaara and kissed him furiously on the lips. Gaara fell back onto the cushions, completely shocked. The kiss lasted for almost a minute before the blond fell back panting. He gently took the black thing from Gaara's hand and held it up to the light.

"See, Kiba, I told you he'd bring it. I think we should reward him," said Naruto. Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, it's not every day you can depend on a human to do a …" Kiba began, but suddenly blanched.

Naruto paled as well. 'Shit…' he thought, 'Maybe he didn't catch that.' He slowly turned to see if he was right.

Gaara's head was tilted to the side. A look of mild contemplation crossed his face. Naruto cursed the day Kiba learned to speak. Finally, Gaara broke the silence.

"So… are you going to tell me what you are, or am I going to end up in an alley way with a huge gap in my memory? 'Cause honestly… I'd prefer to know what the hell I just got myself involved in."

---------------------

"HE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the enraged man.

"My… my apologies, sir, but… the new recruit… he… ah… he broke into the vault and… ah… he… he took the Amydais," stuttered the blond headed guard. And things were going so well today. His girlfriend had given him head AND a good morning wake up call, he didn't catch a single red-light on the way to work, and his supervisor actually hinted that he might get a promotion. Then that stupid blond kid… mother fuckin' asshole!

"This is not good. Ths is not good... the boss is going to kill me… shit. Do we have any idea where the kid went, or who he was? We've got to get the Amydais back!"

"Ah, Professor Zel, am I to understand that my precious stone has been stolen?" asked a voice that felt as cold as ice and as cruel as hell. "That's not very good at all. Why, that stone means more to me than your entire staff. In fact… I might just have to… teriminate your employment if my stone was to go missing."

"Ah… sir… I… didn't see you there. Ah… this is the security guard who was responsible for training the new recruit who stole the Amydais. A Mr. Peter Langford, if I'm not mistaken," said the scientist.

Peter gulped. This was not good…

"Professor Zel. I thought that your passcode was required to open the vault."

Professor Zel paniced, "Ah, yes, but, you see, I d-"

The professor dropped to the floor. His face was pale, and his eyes were closed. He was dead.

"Oh… God! Shit, what the hell! Did you shoot him? Or did he have a heart attack? I mean… Damn… what the fuck happened! Oh shit… I didn't see anything. Please don't kill me. Please, I'll do whatever you say. I'll help you find the kid. Please, don't kill me…" Peter pleaded with the man he called boss. The man raised a finely manicured hand and pointed to him.

"You were responsible for training the theif, right?" asked the black haired male. Peter gulped.

"Yes… sir…" he said. Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head. Things began to grow dark.

A voice penetrated the pain, "Rider, that's enough. He's done nothing wrong."

The pain immediately faded. A young blond male was standing over him. Rider, the boss, fell to one knee.

"My Lord. He... is responsible for the theft of the Amydais. I… was simply punishing him."

The blond male smiled. "I know who took the Amydais. It's alright. Now… Peter, was it? How would you like to work for me?"

Peter thought briefly. If the boss was afraid of this guy… or if he served him, or whatever… then… the boss couldn't hurt him if he worked for the blond guy too…

"Uh… sure… what do I have to do?" he asked.

The blond smiled. "Come with me."

Peter stood up and followed the blond. He chanced a glance back at the boss… Rider, and was slightly disturbed by the look on his face. Rider was shaking his head, with an almost apolgetic look. He mouth moved.

'I'm so sorry for you,' he mouthed.

Peter turned back around and followed the blond. The blond led him to a room. He entered and the blond closed the door. Suddenly, he was pressed against the far wall.

"Stupid. Absolutely stupid. You should never agree to a job before you know the details. I'm going to make you regret it," said the blond man.

Suddenly, the man ripped his shirt off. Peter began to panic. What the hell was this guy… Oh shit!

"I can tell you've never been with another male before. I'll tell you what. I'm in a merciful mood. I'll be gentle with you. Besides… I have a fondness for blonds," said his new boss.

Peter struggled against the man, but it was like fighting against a steel beam… there was no way for him to win. A hot mouth descended on his. A tongue delved into his oral cavity. He struggled, anyway. This was wrong. He was a dude… this man was a dude. This was gay! This is… feels… good! The mouth on his broke away. He took this chance to try and protest.

"Mhmm! Ah… N-no! Stop… please! I… have a girlfriend. I'm not like thAT" he gasped and fell to his knees as a fist landed against his abdomen. The man chuckled.

"Do you think I care? You'll never go back to her after I get thorugh with you. You're going to be my bitch. And you're going to love it."

Peter struggled, but found that he couldn't move. His arms were pulled behind his back and bound. Then, some sort of harness crossed over his chest. Finally, whatever that was holding him up vanished. Suddenly, the harness served as his only defense against the cold hard floor. He started to panic as his pants were pulled off. He struggled, only to find that his legs were somehow bolted to the floor. Slowly, though, they seemed to open, almost as if he had no control over them.

"P-please… don't… do this. I'll do whatever else you want, but not this!" he pleaded with the other blond.

"Shh… I'll make sure you enjoy this," was his reply.

Suddenly, Peter's world shifted completely. A warm, wet muscle was pressing against his… soon-to-be entrance. He gasped and groaned. That felt… awesome! Oh… god… that was amazing…

Suddenly, something much bigger than a tongue pressed against his bud. Surprisingly, he didn't fell the urge to struggle. In fact…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Shit! That hurts! Stop! Pull it out! Please, pull it out… oh god… it hurts! Please!" he cried out as his first male partner pushed half of his length into him.

"Shhh… relax and it will feel good in a minute. Shh."

Slowly, the invasive rod slid out of him. It pressed back in again. This repeated for a few minutes. Slowly, the pain faded.

'This… ah… isn't that bad… ah… but I don't see why… ahgh… it's so...' he thought, but a sudden thrust force his last words into the open, "POPULAR!!!!! OH GOD!! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" he pleaded. He wished so badly that his arms were free, so he could claw at the monster that was making him feel so good. The force of the thrusts caused him to rock forward in the harness, which caused him to rock back onto the thrusting shaft. It was incredible. And then, each time he fell back, the tip of that shaft slamed into a spot that caused white hot pleasure to course through his body.

'This is so wrong… but… it feels so…'

"GOOD!" he shouted. The pressure was building inside of him. The constant, relentless thrusting was driving him crazy. How could he never have tried this before? Fuck! A girl could never make him feel like this… hell, even another guy probably couldn't…

"Oh… oh god… I… I wanna cum! Please, let me cum!!!!!!" he pleaded with his rapist.

"That's more like it. It's nice to see a pet beg for release. Say it right and I'll let you cum, pet."

Instinctively, Peter knew what was expected of him. It was if he was mean to utter the next words.

"Please, master, make me cum on your hard cock! Oh, it feels soo good master! You feel so good inside of me. Please, make me your bitch!" he shouted.

The blond inside of him slammed into him. Peter's eyes crossed and stars exploded in front of his eyes. He groaned loudly as he bathed the floor with an impressive amount of his white seed. A sharp pain barely registered with his senses, but it was immediately swept away when his master baptized his newly christened ass with his fiery hot seed. He whimpered as the salty substance burned the tears inside of him, at the same time caused him incredible pleasure. He fell forward, unable to move.

Slowly, he realized that his master… boss… was biting his neck… not biting… sucking… he was… su…ck…ing… ah.

The blond smiled against his new bitch's neck. Once he felt him go limp, he pulled back and licked the wound. He pulled out of the other blonde's body and cleaned their… various leavings up. He took a second to sample the essence of his new bitch, and was quite please with the results.

"You'll make a fine bitch. It's a shame you can't be bred…" he thought out loud, "I could use a new son. My others are… less obedient than you are."

'Perhaps,' he thought, 'you could replace Naruto.'

________________________________________________

A/N: Okay… so… that's the first real chapter. And… my first real lemon.

Let me know how you did.

Nicholae: Um… this might sound strange, but I don't remember helping you with the lemon. In fact, I remember going to bed when you said, and I quote "Stopping when Gaara asks what they are is a great place. It will make the want to keep reading."

Mikhael: Yeah. I thought we agreed to stop there.

Alexei: -pokes fingers together-

Kratos: Well… we did… at first. But… you guys went to bed, and Alexei came out of the closet… no pun intended… and he wanted to show you guys just how not childish he was… so he -

Alexei: - covers Kratos' mouth – yup. That's were we agreed to stop. Kratos must decided to write a kinky lemon after WE ALL WENT TO BED!

Nicholae: Actually… I don't remember tucking you in…

Mikhael: And I didn't get you a glass of water…

Kratos: mpfh ut nvr ga to med wfut tht…

Nicholae and Mikhael: Huh?

Kratos: -pushes Alexei off – And you never go to bed without that…

Mikhael: -picks up discarded paper – Uh… okay, this is the rough draft of the lemon section… -reads it… - Alexei!

Alexei: -nervously pokes fingers together - Yes big brother?

Mikhael: Why… why does this rough draft say "he poked his hinny with his weenie" and "he shot out white wee-wee"

Alexei: Uh… Kratos gave me root beer after eight!!!!!! And it was the super-caffinated kind!

Nicholae and Mikhael: Kratos!!!!!!

Kratos: Read, Review, and RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alexei: hehehe… please do all that? I'll try to keep him alive long enough to finish the story. Promise!

Kratos: Not in the face! Not in the face!


End file.
